


Live, Till They Die

by Shadows_of_Fire_and_Blood



Series: Hazbin Hotel - Magne Family Oneshots [21]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Family, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Sibling Love, Sibling Relationship, Sibling Rivalry, Sibling teasing, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29247234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadows_of_Fire_and_Blood/pseuds/Shadows_of_Fire_and_Blood
Summary: Request fill for: DoomCookie, who asked for a 'Charlie with Siblings' oneshot, hope you enjoy!
Series: Hazbin Hotel - Magne Family Oneshots [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585111
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Live, Till They Die

**Author's Note:**

> Song - Only Human, Deathnote the musical, English demo
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nrZolM3uCds
> 
> Carolyn + Lucian = Twins, 14  
> Charlie, 7 years

A pair of siblings, physically the age of 13-14, walked proudly through the hallway of their home - Magne Mansion.

The young girl, Carolyn was the image of her mother Lilith, with yellow eyes like her father.f Feathered bangs covered her left eye and she wore a black, knee length dress and ankle high pixie boots, mismatched knee high socks, one bright green and black striped, the other pain but the same shade of green. There was also about 12 bracelets adorning her wrist; a beaded skull bracelet, a black band with green stars, and several silver studded and spiked wristbands..

Her brother, Lucian, while still very similar looking to his older twin sister, possessed purpl-ish horns and silver eyes like their mother, with short blond hair that was gelled into spikes on top of his head. He was dressed in the same color scheme as his sister, black skinny jeans, black shoes, a black and green striped t-shirt with a black jacket over the top.

His right wrist also held exactly the same amount of bracelet as his twin, again, a majority were skulls, a black and green striped band, and multiple leather studded and spiked wristbands,

The two reached a large room 0 the family library - to find their younger sister Charlotte.

She was resting on her stomach on a very large cushion on the library floor, She was looking at a book about Above World, where the humans dwelt.

“Why do you waste your time on books like that, Charlie?” Lucian questioned, lazily leaning against a sturdy bookshelf, with his arms crossed, raising an eyebrow.

The Magnes were one of the most powerful, wealthiest families in Hell, outranking any Overlord, and the older sibling knew it, and they made sure others knew that, therefore They were well above the status of mere mortal humans!

Charlie looked up at her older brother and sister

“They’re interesting! Kinda like us but really really different, it’s fascinating…” the 7 year olds’ eyes glittered as she held the book to her chest.

Carolyns’ expression became serious 

“Interesting?” 

Lucian wore a matching expression

“Facinating?”

The twin stated in unison

“Humans?”.

There was a split second of silence before the twin siblings collapsed into laughter, clutching each other while trying to remain standing as they cackled.

Carolyn was first to recover, grinning, fangs bared, gesturing grandly with her hand,

there was a swirl of purple smoke which parted to reveal an aerial view of a random but bustling city within the human world. 

Lucian recovered from his fit of laughter, leaning on pointed elbow on his twins shoulder they watched the humans go about their business

**“Look at how they crawl around Upon the ground**

**Like little ants”**

Lucian made a scurrying motion in the air with his fingers

Carolyn put on a mocking expression

_ Yes, but how they fascinate _

_ Confusing fate With what is merely chance” _

She smiled slowly

Lucian grinned at his twin sister

**“Isn’t it a laugh?”**

Charlie frowned, hurt by her siblings mockery

_ “Isn’t it a shame? _ ” she sang back

Lucian smirked 

**“Thinking there is someone in Heaven to blame…”** he gestured skyward, a look of irony on his features

Carolyn turned to him with a feigned look of sadness

_ “Yes, but even while blaming fate for the lives that they lead… _ ” she waved a hand to the portal she had created

Charlie approached the edge and gazed down

“Yet they hope for the lives that they need…” she sang sweetly 

Lucian growled playfully

**“Living every day ‘til the day they die**

**Never getting answers…”**

He gestured to Carolyn, who shrugged and replied 

_ “Yet still asking why _

_ Going through the motions as if there will be a reward _ !” she rolled her eyes dramatically

_ “While we stay eternally bored!” _

Charlie turned to them determinedly 

“They’re only human..”

The twins interjected

**_“They don’t see…_ ** ”

Lucian pointed to the crowds below them 

**“ Who they are is who they’ll always be**

**Only human, after all!”**

He nudged his twin, who pushed back, this continued several times and Carolyn added

**“So they push and the shove** [ **”** ](https://genius.com/Frank-wildhorn-jack-murphy-and-ivan-menchell-theyre-only-human-lyrics#note-18584881)

  
  


**_"Till they fall!"_ ** both twins chimed with a theatrical pose

Lucian rolled his head to Carolyn

**“Isn’t it a farce?”**

Charlie waved a hand so that a very small flame appeared in her palm - they held so much potential power, yet used them only to benefit themselves, never the human world.

“ Isn’t it a waste?” she insisted, the tiny flame flickered and disappeared

Lucian crouched down, gripping the edge of the portal

**“Struggling to face what can never be faced”**

Carolyn leant over also, peering over her brothers shoulder

_ “Yes, but maybe death can release something more than we share”  _ she shrugged in doubt.

A swirl of purple smoke engulfed the room, leaving only the area immediately surrounding the siblings and their mirror to the human world.

In response to his sisters words Lucian scoffed and answered

**“I really don’t know and don’t care”**

He leapt to his feet, he and Carolyn held hands as they danced towards Charlie

**_“They’re only human!_ **

**_Standing still”_ **

Carolyn twirled for over to Charlie's right hand side, while Lucian strut behind to take his place at Charlies left

They picked up the seven year old between them and tossed her into the air, easily catching her

**_doomed to live pushing boulders uphill. Only human, after all…”_ ** they put Charlie down 

Lucian held a hand jokingly to Charlie, swiping it away before she could grab him

**“So they give and they take”**

Charlie met his gaze stubbornly

“Hoping some wil help…”

Lucian leant back as Carlyn dove onto her hands and knees, tripping him as he stepped backward

_ “Break their fall!”  _ she grinned

Lucian glared at her but smirked

“ **They will pray, curse, live, die”** he snarled, eyes flaring demonicaly

Carolyns’ did the same in response

_ “Never knowing their truth is another man’s lie”  _ she hissed

Charlie darted between the two

“Eat, sleep, love, hate…” she crooned

Carolyn roughly ruffled Charlie's hair

_ “Like a leaf blowing in the wind”  _ she laughed, reminded of the pettiness and fragility of  _ humans _

Lucian joined in

**“watch them all vacillate** **”**

The three sibling sang in unison

“ They’re only human,  They can’t see…”

Lucian threw and arm around his twin as she stood beside him

**All the years they could give you and me** ” he chortled, putting the fingers of his free hand to his chest vainly

Charlie pouted

“Only human, after all!”

Charlie reached out beseechingly

“So they give and we take…?” 

Carolyn and Lucian lent down to her level

**_“‘Til their silly hearts break”_ **

Charlie frowned and danced away, reaching the portal, to watch a couple walking hand in hand

“ Looking down from above, I'm intreagued by their love …” she sang, leaning her chin in her hands dreamily

Lucian rolled his eyes

**“So let’s call!** ” he shrugged, snake like tongue curling as he held the final note

_ “"Oh let's call! _ _ ” _ Carolyn finished, doing the same.

  
  


Lucian looked down at Charlie

“Face it sister, we are above human, they sin, they lie, they fuck shit up, then they die and come here”

Charlies eyes watered

“Then they’re taken away again...” she stated

Deeming her still too young to comprehend the concept of the regular exterminations Hells over populated existence endured, Lucifer and Lilith had simply said that the unfortunate victims were simply taken away, never to be seen again, rather than the more gruesome outcome that actually happened.

Carolyn met her mischievous twins eye, reminding him not to say anything - their parents would be furious if they shattered their youngest sisters’ innocence by telling her about the Angels and the Exterminations, and out of each of them, Lucian was the most likely to let something ‘slip’.

He said nothing however and, though looking severely defeated, and disappointed, Charlie lowered her gaze

“Hey” Caroly picked her up and swung her around so that she was giving Charlie a piggy-back ride. 

“Hey, Luci...last one to the kitchen is a rotten apple!” she laughed, leap-frogging over her brothers’ head and shoulders with Charlie holding on for dear life, squealing with excitement

“Not fair Carl, no head starts!” he called irritatedly, racing after his sisters, who laughed and taunted him as he caught up, just a few paces behind as they playfully raced to their destination.


End file.
